specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Legends:Jedi Cinza
O termo Jedi Cinza, ou Cinza, tinha dois significados. O primeiro era usado para se referir a um indivíduo sensível à Força que andava na linha entre o lado sombrio e o lado luminoso da Força, sem sucumbir ao lado sombrio. O segundo era usado para descrever um Jedi que se afastou do Conselho Jedi e operava fora das restrições do Código Jedi. No entanto, aqueles que eram considerados verdadeiros Jedi Cinzas não seguiam nenhuma tradição da Força em particular. Um exemplo foi Jolee Bindo, um ex-Padawan e Jedi Cinza que serviu à Velha República. Jolee Bindo, Revan, Meetra Surik, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jon Antilles, a Mulher Sombria e Kyle Katarn eram usualmente identificados como Jedi Cinzas. História Nos dias da Velha República, a Ordem Jedi era muito descentralizada. Nestes tempos as academias jedis eram espalhadas por toda a galáxia. Os Jedi costumavam ser treinados por mestres que não possuíam ligações com Academias Jedi, ensinando com seus próprios métodos e conhecimento. Contudo, entre o início da Grande Guerra Sith em 4.000 ABY e no fim das Guerras Sombrias em 3.951 ABY, os Jedi foram do auge de seu poder a uma mera remanescência de sua existência, à medida que a guerra se espalhou repetidamente pela galáxia, alguns Jedi vieram a acreditar que um era necessária uma autoridade central forte. O Conselho, incluindo membros como Vrook Lamar e Atris, revisaram o Código Jedi para consolidar seu controle sobre a Ordem Jedi e instituir padrões mais rigorosos sobre a conduta de seus membros. Apesar das ações do Conselho, nem todos os Jedi aderiram ao Código revisado. Alguns se opuseram a várias das novas restrições, como restrições que impediram o treinamento de qualquer Jedi com mais de quatro anos de idade, que impediram os Jedi de ter famílias, e restringiram o uso de habilidades da Força associadas ao lado negro. Esses indivíduos frequentemente entraram em confronto com o Conselho Jedi e eram conhecidos como Jedi Cinza para os Jedi e os Sith. Nos bastidores O termo "Jedi Cinza" foi usado pela primeira vez para descrever o Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn em Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War, apesar de que a fonte não confirmou se ele era ou não um Jedi Cinza ou definiu mais precisamente o significado do termo. Em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, é possível obter um manto de Jedi cinza. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Abyss'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Monster'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Extremes'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War'' Notas e referências Categoria:Jedi Cinza Categoria:Organizações baseadas na Força Categoria:Filosofias da Força